


The Reckoning

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: ...i didnt know if i should tag this as M/M or not, Im still unsure, M/M, This is crack, i did anyway but, sorry not sorry❤️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Phil and Gritty are in love and that's the tea✌️😐
Relationships: Gritty/Philippe Myers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	The Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself too dw

Philippe sighed dreamily with his head in his hand looking like a love struck girl from a teenage movie. 

“Hey bro whatcha looking at like that?” Tk asks poking his nosy nose in like the rat he is.

“Oh, nothing just gritty doing yoga.”

“...I don't think that counts as nothing.” 

Phil lifted his head up and turned to look at tk. “I feel judged. Why do I feel judged? Tk are you judging me??”

“Because I am judging you.” Tk replied looking unashamed.

“Perish❤️” 

They had a game after this but when they finished(they won if anyone was wondering) they decided to go out to the bar. And that's how Phil found him to be in this exact predicament.

Claude stared at Philipe in exasperation and asked “ what are you so afraid of? Rejection? Gritty is so in love with you there's nothing to worry about.”

Phil sighed and looked up from his drink. “That's not the point though.”

Claude sighed and asked, “So what IS the point then.”

“The point is whether gritty wants me in the ways that I want him” Philippe murmured under his breath.

G stared at him in silence for a few seconds and shook his head. “I'm too fucking old for this  
Shit.”

He grabs Philippe by the upper arm and drags him to Gritty's table, dropping him onto his lap  
with a small shove. 

“You're going to sit there and figure shit out you understand.” G said strently looking Peak  
disappointed dad done with life.

Phil silently turns to stare at Gritty jumping in shock to find the other already staring back.

“Was up.” Phil smoothly said. He leaned in on the table, had his elbow land in vodka and fell off of Gritty's lap. This was not ideal.

Gritty silently stared down at Philippe and then rapidly stood up and held his hand out. Phil slowly accepted and was pulled up with Gritty's considerable strength. He stumbled into Gritty's chest and felt like a 20th century heroin staring up at his savior. 

“Do you-,” Phil stumbled around his words. “Do you want to go dance?”

Gritty tilted his head in consideration and nodded dragging Phil to the dance floor. 

Philippe stared up at soulless dead eyes of gritty with his own lust filled eyes. The Jonas Brothers song “Sucker” was playing in the background while they grinded on each other.

“Hey….Hey gritty do you want to get out of here?” Phil asked shyly.

Gritty was wildly consumed by passion and picked Phil up and carried him outside to hail a taxi.

The moment they got to Gritty's apartment Phil grabbed Gritty by his furry arm and lifted him up against the wall. Gritty wraps his thighs around Phils hips and grabs the back of his head pulling him closer to his face. Phil's dick throbbed in pulsing bursts getting bigger and bigger with each pant of breath gritty releases onto phils face. 

“What.” Phil grunts, “Do you want from me.”

Gritty put his hand against phils face and nuzzles the side of his face like a particularly orange cat.

‘Everything.’ the walls seemed to whisper.

“Yeah?” Phil grinned with passion and carried Gritty off to the bedroom.


End file.
